


Lunch, longing, and the doorbell

by akko_potato



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Humour, Kartik being the dork he is, M/M, Smut, a Sunday gone horribly wrong!, a surprise visit!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akko_potato/pseuds/akko_potato
Summary: 'They could not see him like this, no.He had to do something. Maybe think of something. Anything but Aman Tripathi- and his stupid flushed face, and his eyes, and his plump lips- god no.Okay- eggs, food, lunch, no- not lunch- at least not the way Aman stuttered the word today.Okay. Let's try again. Shankar Tripathi ki ulti, Allahbad , train, okay- not that either.'
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 47
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote smut.  
> On (un)popular demand. So here you go!

Kartik wrapped his arms around his unsuspecting husband who was diligently working in the kitchen, capturing him in a back hug.

Aman couldn't help but let out a smile.

Kartik began to pepper soft kisses on Aman's neck.

"Kartik kya kar raha hai?"

Kartik said nothing, but placed his chin on Aman's shoulder. Aman could see the pout that would have formed on his face by now, without even looking at him.

"Hatt na, tamatar kaatne de."

"Oh! To ab tamatar zyada important hai mujhse? Why? I'm worth it. And you know it."

Kartik said in a raspy voice, which forced Aman to turn around.

Of course. Of course his husband was worth it. He was definitely worth more than the maintenance of a normal meal schedule. Lunch could wait, yes.

One look at Kartik's face, and his hooded eyes, and Aman didn't waste a second.

He thrashed his lips onto Kartik's, his fingers clutching at the hair on the back of Kartik's head. Kartik's hands travelled along Aman's back. Aman tilted his head, and their lips now fit together perfectly. The kiss, that had started out as a gentle and tender touch of lips, had now lost every last bit of its gentleness. 

Kartik slid one of his hands under Aman's shirt, his hand gently supporting the small of Aman's back. They had to eventually draw apart for air, and the tender smile that Aman flashed at Kartik then, made him go almost weak in the knees.

Kartik pulled Aman by the waist and pinned him against the wall. He placed his hands on the wall, on either side of Aman's head, and planted a soft kiss on his neck. He didn't withdraw completely but let his breath linger on Aman's neck for a few seconds.

It sent a shudder down Aman's spine. 

Kartik began to unbutton the top button of Aman's shirt.

"Ka-Kartik. Kya kar raha hai? Lunch kha- banana- banakar khaana hai na."

Kartik loved when Aman was reduced to a stuttering mess like this, because of him- he did this to him.

"Achha?" Kartik bore holes into Aman's eyes with his loving gaze.

_ Guess food would have to wait. _

It had been so long since they had got _physical_ , and what better time to do this than on a Sunday afternoon when practically anyone from the newspaper bill collector to the nosy neighbourhood aunty could drop by randomly?

Yes, events were planned in a very organised manner in the Tripathi-Singh household. This day would prove it.

Aman moved closer, capturing Kartik's lips in another kiss. Kartik fiddled with Aman's buttons at the same time as he kissed back. He could multitask really well when he wanted to, there was no questioning it. When they drew apart, Aman tugged at Kartik's hunter bunny tshirt, helping him get rid of it.

He glanced to his left, figuring that the kitchen wasn't probably the best place if what they had started was to continue. He practically dragged Kartik to the bedroom. 

Kartik began to undo the rest of the buttons on Aman's shirt at a snail's pace, leaving a tender kiss on every new part of exposed skin, worshipping every inch of his body. It caused a surge of affection to well within Aman's heart. 

He was the luckiest man on earth to have found this guy. Kartik Singh. Sometimes, he couldn't believe his luck. And the things that this man did for him, from the small gestures to the grand ones- although Aman didn't really say anything about it most of the time, it made his heart flutter and pound.

When Kartik was done with the buttons, he slid the shirt off Aman's arms, discarding it on the ground.

Aman moved closer, and- much to Kartik's surprise- engulfed him in a warm hug.

"I love you Kartik."

It was not often that Aman Tripathi verbally expressed his love, not that Kartik minded- but the few times he did, it made Kartik melt, but this time was one of the most absurd situations for Aman to say those words in. They had been said, with so much love and innocence, that it was almost a mood breaker. It made Kartik want to fetch a pen and paper and start writing poetry, leaving the things presently at hand, well, unfinished, but he wouldn't do that. He rubbed slow circles onto Aman's back and planted a kiss on his stubble. 

"I love you too baby. Now my baby hottest, lie on the bed."

And lie on the bed he did, but not before leaving a series of feather light pecks on Kartik's collar bones and neck.

Kartik lowered himself close to Aman's body, peppering kisses all the way down Aman's torso, until he reached a spot close to Aman's waistband, that spot, which made Aman see stars. Kartik's lips lingered there for a while, he knew very well which strings to pull, and Aman was, in no time, left into a moaning mess, longing for more. 

"Kartik please-"

Kartik gently brushed away a few strands of hair framing Aman's face, before leaning in for another kiss. Their crotches brushed together, and god, were his pants tight!

"Kartik get these fucking pants off me. Now."

Ah! There was his angry young man again. 

"Of course baby. Thoda patience rakh."

Kartik moved away, and slid off his own pants instead, revealing his spongebob boxers.

Aman, on the other hand, was fighting a losing battle with his pants.

He would help his husband, Kartik decided. So he carefully undid the button and slid off the pants with much ease. It annoyed Aman to his wit's end.

Kartik planted light kisses on Aman's underwear clad manhood. Aman's eyes must have rolled into the back of his skull.

"Fuck. Kartik. Take them off."

Kartik complied soon enough, and freed Aman of the constricting fabric, providing him with a much needed release. Kartik planted another kiss on Aman's waist, and was slowly tracing his lips southwards.

Aman was this close, this close, to getting what he wanted, but some _stupid, wretched, mindless person with a dungcake for a brain_ , had to ring the doorbell.

Timing be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

Aman lifted his head to glare at Kartik, as if he was the one who had hatched an evil conspiracy and caused the doorbell to ring.

"It's okay baby. Ignore it. Jo bhi hai chala jayega."

With those words, Kartik continued his mouthwork, planting kisses on all of Aman's sensitive spots. Aman couldn't take it any longer. His hands involuntarily clutched at the sheets, a moan escaping his lips.

That was precisely when, said ' _stupid, wretched, mindless person with a dungcake for a brain'_ decided to ring the bell again.

And the wretched soul did not stop at just one ring.

Aman came to learn that day, that there was nothing worse than a series of deafening 'ding dongs' to spoil the mood- not even the stupid, cringeworthy jokes that Kartik drizzled their lovemaking sessions with. Yes, this had beaten even that!

"Kartik. Ja. Jo bhi hai usko bhaga aur wapas aa. I'm waiting."

"But Amann" Kartik whined.

"I- said- go."

"Tu jaa na" Kartik countered.

"Haan! Mai aise jaun na darwaza kholne?" Aman said, gesturing towards his stark-naked self.

"Haan! Jaise ki mai to bada sundar susheel lag raha hoon na?" Kartik pointed toward the tent in his boxers."

" _Kartik. Get rid of it somehow. And- go- open- the door- right now- and send whoever it is away!"_ Aman's voice had taken a stern tone.

"Okay, okay." replied Kartik, intimidated. Honestly, his husband was one to intimidate. His eyes could go from honey-pools-dripping-with-love to a death stare that could drive daggers through a person with just one glare. Aman's eyes resembled the latter presently, and Kartik knew he'd better listen.

He slipped back into his pants, barely managing to avoid falling.

The continuous ringing of the doorbell didn't help either. 

"Aman where's my tshirt?"

"I don't know. Kuch bhi pehen le na."

What would you suppose Kartik's eyes fell upon? Yes, Aman's discarded shirt on the floor.

He lifted it, and in an attempt to somehow get his arm through it, he lost his balance and landed right on top of Aman.

"Kartik! Kya kar raha hai? Kya chal raha hai tera? Chhod ye aur bhaag."

If Kartik had a shirt on, Aman would have strangled him by the collar. So Kartik's lack of a shirt proved to be more of a convenience than an inconvenience to him.

He threw the shirt away yet again and walked towards the door, but not before sending a flying kiss and a wink at Aman.

"Be right back baby"

Kartik glanced at his groin. Things were not quite under control. But it was okay. He would open just the main door. Whoever it was, wouldn't see the lower half of his body either way.

It would be okay. There was no need to panic, yes- it would be fine. 

No- it would be a bad idea to run back into the bedroom, a very bad idea at that. Sending a stranger away from the door would definitely be better than receiving eleven kicks from his husband in his (by now uncomfortably restricted) groins.

He swung open the door, and what he saw caused something to grow big. 

Bigger than it already was, was it possible- pupils- it's pupils that we're talking about.

For there stood Shankar Tripathi and Sunaina Tripathi.

"Mu.. Mummy,Papa... aap?"

"Arey beta darwaza to khol." came Sunaina's smiling reply.

They could not see him like this, no. 

He had to do something. Maybe think of something. Anything but Aman Tripathi- and his stupid flushed face, and his eyes, and his plump lips- god no.

Okay- eggs, food, lunch, no- not lunch- at least not the way Aman stuttered the word today.

Okay. Let's try again. Shankar Tripathi ki ulti, Allahbad , train, okay- not that either.

"Arey beta kya hua. Kholo na." It was Shankar who spoke now.

"Aap log aise achanak kaise? Phone- train- kab?"

Engaging in a conversation it was, it was the best possible, and the only option left available now.

"Arey! Wo kya kehte ho tum bachhe use? Surprise. Haan Surprise." Mummy said.

"Surprise?"

"Haan. Kyun? Surprise nahi de sakte kya ab apne bachho ko? Achha tu ye bata Guddu kaha hai. Aur darwaza to khol."

"Arey beta thand nahi lag rahi kya? Bhusad nahi pehni. Haan. Humein pata hai. Aman ka kaam hai na ye?"

Kartik got a mini heart attack at Shankar's words.

"Aman.. ka?"

"Haan. Bachpan se aisa hi hai. Shararti. Humari ek pasandeeda bhusad hua krti thi. Wo baar baar usse churake, chhupa deta tha." Shankar said, smiling.

Kartik would've almost choked on his spit, but it took a lot of self control not to.

He felt he was now ready to let them in, so he opened the door.

"Nahi.. papa, aisa kuch nahi hai. Mai abhi nahake aaya, to.. isliye." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Aap andar aaiye na."

Mummy papa walked in, mummy taking a seat on the couch, after carefully placing her handbag on the center table.

"Ye painting nayi karwayi hai lagta hai?" Sunaina inspected the room.

"Haan mummy. Meri choice hai. Achhi hai na?"

Sunaina was about to say something, but was cut off by her husband.

"Arey beta Aman dikh nahi raha. So raha hai kya abhi tak?"

Shankar started walking towards the bedroom.

With a calculated and not very accurately measured swerve, Kartik landed in front of Shankar Tripathi, effectively blocking his way. Had his calculations been but a centimetre off, he would have tripped on Shankar's foot, causing both of them to fall.

For about three minutes Papa and damaad were engaged in a game of _let-me-find-a-way-let-me-block-your-path._

"Arey raasta chhodiye."

"Nahi." Kartik nodded his head.

"Haan"

"Nahi"

"Haan."

"Arey kya kar rahe ho tum dono? Hato." Sunaina pushed both of them aside, and before Kartik's one braincell could process anything, she pushed open the bedroom door-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always do this thing where i intend to write a one-shot and it ends up into a multi chapter fic that I have no means to estimate the length of-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi, this fic exists. :)  
> I had half a mind to abandon it but wow i saw some people comment so like this is actually being read? By people? I am pleasantly surprised.  
> In case you forgot what happened so far, i shall tell you in short.  
> Kartik and Aman had been engaged in an impromptu lovemaking session, abandoning the preparation and subsequent ingestion of lunch, when the doorbell rang.  
> And right now, Sunaina Tripathi has opened the bedroom door. :)

_ A scream. A shrill scream. Another shrill scream. A thud. Someone falling. Someone running. _

Kartik waited for this sequence of events to take place. But nothing happened. He couldn't hear anything. His mother in law had just walked into a room that housed his husband,  _ his very naked husband _ , might I remind you. He definitely did expect something more than silence. 

Did Mummy die of shock? Or did Aman die of embarrassment?

After a few seconds of standing there and pondering over it, some sense was knocked into his half braincell, and he followed Sunaina's trail. Papa followed Kartik, apparently he processed things even slower than Kartik.

Kartik hoped Aman had somehow managed to vanish. Or maybe transform himself into shaktimaan and stick to the ceiling. He wasn't even sure if it was a trait that was included in Shaktimaan's skill set but who was he to give a damn? What was the difference between Spiderman and Shaktimaan anyway?

But when he did indeed walk in, Aman was nowhere to be seen.

_ Wow. Aman had acquired supernatural skills and didn't even bother informing him of it. _

What he  could see, in fact, instead of Aman, was a human size heap under the blanket.

_Oh_.

"Arey" Shankar looked at Sunaina.

"Ye ladka bhari dopahar ko soya kyu hai?"

He then proceeded to advance his questioning eyes in the direction of Kartik Singh, who returned a blank gaze, slightly intimidated. His expression resembled that of a child who had been caught red handed in the act of stealing forbidden sweets which were reserved only for the guests.

"Kya hua beta Aman ko? Beemar hai kya?" came Sunaina's voice. 

Kartik was left dumbfounded. 

It was obvious he'd be fronted with such questions you say? But unfortunately Kartik Clown Singh did not think it over. When does he ever think, to be honest?

And therefore the questions came as a sudden attack to him, he could not find words. He parted his lips, and was about to blabber a string of incoherent stupid words- when- thank the stars- a head,  _only a head, with not an inch of neck_ \-  peaked out from under the blanket, with widened eyes, it seemed they would pop out any minute.

"Pa.. Papa¿"

Aman's body had been teased, aroused, promised release, and left unsatiated. And here he was. The situation that was presently presented to him was half funny, really.

They were literally in their home, in their apartment, in Delhi, miles away from Allahbad. The last thing he would have expected to see mid-lovemaking session was his father, honestly.

"Guddu. Tu itni der tak so raha hai? Wo bhi muh dhakke? Saari aadatein bigad gayi hai iss ladke ki to. Mai na kehti hoon, ab se roz Kartik ko video call karungi. Dekhne ke liye ki tu saare kaam samay se karta hai ya nahi."

"Nahi.. mummy, mai time par hi utha tha. Wo to.. bas, jhapki lag gayi thi thodi.

Aap dono jao na. Fresh ho lo. Aur uh.. aaram bhi kar lo thoda."

There were a lot of questions running on Aman's mind, but right now, his only priority was to somehow shoo away mummy papa from the room, if even for a few minutes.

Sunaina heaved a sigh and left the room. Kartik and Aman looked at Shankar expectantly, who straightened his posture, and then smiled.

"Beta! Haath paanv to hum neeche nal par hi dho liye the."

"Neeche- nal.. nal kaha se aa gaya. Achha theek hai. To jao na. Aaram kar lo aap."

"Haan papa." came Kartik's voice, for the first time since he'd entered the room, which sufficiently infuriated Aman.

Shankar nodded his head in a 'no' his face adopting a frown.

"Nahi beta. Tumhare doosre kamre mein khidki ek hi hai. Hawa nahi aati. Hum yahi let jaate hain, Aman ke bagal mein."

Shankar made to move towards the bed. 

Kartik's eyes popped wide, resembling those of Aman. His father in law- Shankar Tripathi, was about to- he'd lift the sheets, no-

He practically skid on the floor, and pressed his palms on Shankar's chest.

"Nahi papa, humne waha A.C. lagwa diya hai.

"Achha?"

"Haan. Achha A.C. hai. Maine hi select kiya hai." Kartik said with a proud smirk.

"Haan.. papa. Bohot hawa aayegi. Aap jao." Aman seconded his husband's words.

Kartik practically pushed Shankar out, until he was safely outside the boundary of the doorframe, and he could snap the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This was too short. But it was too spontaneous at the same time. I wrote it within an hour while simultaneously juggling between writing and using insta.  
> Leave your thoughts behind. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i'm still alive. Yes this fic exists. :)

"Kartik do you want me to kill you?Chup chap kyu khada tha saale? Kuch bol nahi sakta tha? Ek nange insaan ko aisekambal ke andar se akele situation sambhalne chhod diya. Do you have a brain inside that skull of yours?" Aman lashed out as soon as Kartik had shut the door. By now he was sitting up, the blanket pooling around his waist.

"Oh hello. Papa ko bahar na maine bheja hai maine." Kartik retaliated.

"Waah waah. Sahabzade ne kitna bada kaam kar diya nahi?" Aman's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kartik seated himself on the bed right next to Aman and flashed a smile at him.

"Achha wo sab chhod na. Ab mummy aur papa chale gaye na. It's just you and me." Kartik spoke in a hoarse voice, tracing Aman's jaw with his fingers. Aman had almost lost it right there. Just looking at Kartik's sullen face and his voice and-

But, being the one with the more number of braincells, he pushed Kartik away.

"Kartik mummy papa are right in the next room. Abhi bhi mazak soojh raha hai tujhe. Hatt mujhe bahar jaane de."

Kartik raised his eyebrows, and then flashed a questioning glance at Aman's lap. 

Alright, Kartik had one point. It was not like Kartik's almost naked self that stood before Aman all this while had helped in anyway with his raging boner.

"Aise jaayega?"

Aman brought his face closer to Kartik's, and whispered in a stern voice " I will. take. a cold. shower."

"Okay okay I won't stop you, just take me with you." An innocent smile adorned Kartik's face.

Aman's eyes bore daggers into Kartik's. Kartik knew this meant trouble. He had to do something. This wasn't working. He thought for a few seconds, and then decided to take a risk. He pushed Aman's chest, effectively pinning him down on the bed.

There was a considerable amount of resistance, but it died soon enough, when Kartik leaned closer, gently brushed his lips along Aman's jaw, the cold metal of his nose ring grazing against Aman's cheek.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much Aman Tripathi." Kartik whispered softly.

"Kar-" 

Before Aman could complete the word, Kartik's lips had moved neckward, for he knew it to be Aman's undoing. 

"Par Kartik Mu-" began Aman, reluctantly pushing Kartik away.

"Baby. Mummy papa ab nahi aayenge. Wo aaram karne gaye hain." Kartik rubbed his thumb across Aman's cheek. He understood that Aman was scared. Especially so, after the train incident. But also it was that incident which led to a series of events which resulted in the family coming to slowly accept them. This was Kartik's way of looking at it. He understood Aman's apprehensions but he would do anything to wash away the baseless fears. Their relationship was not illegal anymore, they shouldn't have to be scared of doing what's a normal part of the lives of a married couple. He would convince Aman. That it was okay. That they were loved. That mummy papa loved them, cared for them, Aman and him, yes it would be embarrassing to have your parents possibly, walk in on you, but that was all it would be, and that possibility too, would be ruled out, because locks exist! 

Turns out there wasn't much convincing to do.

For there came Aman's voice.

"Is the door locked?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for dying suddenly. It's just how i am. But I promised an end so you'll get it, no matter how many long breaks i take.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, so keep them coming.  
> :)


End file.
